elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Gift
Troubling getting this quest Anyone else having trouble getting this yet , married to muiri and shes sitting in solitude atm... done plenty of missions ... Do you need to do anything to unlock it ? Ghostlogic (talk) 00:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm having the same problem with the same spouse. Perhaps it is a bug that involves just her? Erthad (talk) 22:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, wish the pc players had this so it could be examined more closely and bugs reported.... Well I guess this is what the 360 gets, we pay to be beta testers. Ghostlogic (talk) 00:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) same thing with Aela. married to her, done many side quests to the point where the other radiant ones, like THE HUNT, or DECEIVING THE HERD, or CULLING THE BEAST quests keep showing up again and again. You can't turn Aela into a Vampire for she's a Werewolf, same with Farkas and Vilkas. maybe it has something to do with our progression to the main quest line of dawnguard. i havent procceeded past going to dragonbridge to find the moth priest. Well i finished it so thats pretty different spots in the progression, im guessing it has something to do with characters who are part of quests .... although to be fair the problem with aela is probably she is who you talk to to go back to werewolf so turning her to vamp would probably break that Ghostlogic (talk) 16:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Effects? I was wondering. If you're married to a follower and turn them through this quest, what effect does it have on them in battle? Do they gain Vampiric Drain and other Vampire abilities? Evnyofdeath 01:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Screwed if your spouse disappeared with the previous glitch? i've noticed this doesn't fix this glitch, so if your wife has gone missing, the quest can't be finished. Guess that means I won't be getting the rings of Blood Magic quest either, beings I can't complete this one.. Can Borkagh become a vampire? I have been unable to get this quest for Borkagh the Steel Heart, I have finished the main quest, I've done 3 of the ancient vampire body parts, killed the dawnguard leaders, gotten the 2 rings and 2 amulets. I thought maybe it was because she was my main follower (coming with me all the time) so I sent her home and waited like a week, and tried getting a new vampire side quest SEVERAL times by loading a save before getting the quest, but yet they won't give me "The Gift" for her, only for random npcs. I did notice when it did give me this quest it gave it to me for npcs that were already turned into vampires twice... What the hell! Xbox Live frostedwing 05:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Skipping the quest I decided I didn't want to to do this quest and was a little baffled why there wasn't an option to tell the guy what he could go do with himself. It blocks the other side quests until you deal with it, so I had to use the console to "fail" it. setstage DLC1RV06 300 --Rooker75 (talk) 23:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Is there any way to do this with the PS3? I love being a vampire, but I would never put my wife through the pain of being a vampire. Also, it would be wierd to have non-vampire kids. non-eligible spouses? multiple sources have claimed that certain spouses cannot be turned into a vampire. However, this wiki states that all can. So I was wondering if someone could confirm that farkas can be turned once cured of lycanthropy. Eye Change I have skyrim on the PC, and I've completed the gift quest for my wife Camilla. She says the dialougue she is supposed too, yet her eyes remain blue. I've tried hitting her with Wabbajack but to no avail. Is there a console command or mod that can fix this? I already have the unnoficial dawnguard patch installed, and it neither fixes the issue nor creates it. Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with (talk) 06:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Redexx Erik the slayer Should be removed from list as hes not even wedable unless with console commands or mods or that should at least be noted. Blitzbear93 (talk) 14:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93